For the Love of Wood!
by Ollie-Wood
Summary: Ginny confesses she loves Oliver wood to herself... and has no idea Oliver confessed his love for her to himself at the same moment. R


Deep Inside

Chapter One: Her Confessions

            "I love Oliver Wood. It's as easy as that." Ginny mumbled as she stared at her enchanted TV. She had gotten it to show the current quidditch games, the latest news on Voldemort, and all the necessities. At the moment, she was watching a quidditch game between Bulgaria and England. It was at the moment showing the captain and keeper of England's team, Oliver Wood. Ginny sighed and looked at him, smiling warmly.

            She went back to her days at Hogwarts when she was just a young girl. She had started to faze out of her crush on Harry during her second year. That is when she had started to notice how handsome the young keeper was. She had kept her feelings hidden since he was so much older than her. Her heart ached when she watched him graduate, out of her life. _If he was ever **in her life in the first place. . .**_

After that, Ginny had watched his career soar. He became the keeper for England and had held the title since Ginny's fifth year. Her brother's had noticed her sudden liking to quidditch and had confronted her. Her mind flashed back to that day.

~*~Flashback~*~

            Ginny sat in the family room, not taking her eyes off of the TV screen. She watched as Ireland tried to score on England, but Oliver blocked it. "Great save Wood!" Ginny screamed out. Her eyes widened and she whipped around, looking around the room. No one had heard her. Hopefully.

            The rest of the game went on about the same way. Ireland made very few goals while England had made more than fifteen. Ginny smiled as they showed Oliver save a goal again. She was too caught up in the game to notice her two twin brothers sit on either side of her, smiling mischievously. Oliver made another save and Ginny screamed, "Go Ollie! Go Ollie!" Fred and George jumped out of her way when she jumped up and flailed her arms around.

            "So, Gin, since when did you take a liking to quidditch?" George started off the conversation.

            "Yes, little sister, you seem to be enjoying this a lot!" Fred went on. Ginny stopped in her tracks and her eyes widened. Ginny turned around and smiled slightly. Fred and George looked at each other and winked. They had her now. 

            "Well, you see. . . I just. . . Wanted to support the English team! That's it! Country spirit!" She grinned and got up from the sofa. "And next time, mind your own business!" She slapped them both upside their heads, causing both of their heads to collide together. She started to walk out of the room when Fred and George gained their motor skills back.

            "Ah, little sister, we thing it's something more than that. . ." Fred said with a smirk directed towards Ginny. She didn't change her expression. She urged them to continue with the conversation.

            "So we've decided to invite an old friend of ours over. He should be here any moment!" George said, pointing behind him at the fireplace. Ginny gasped. She ran towards the doorway and tried to make a break for it, but it was too late. The twins had her bound and tied up. "Now Gin, don't resist, there's no point at all!" With some difficulty, the shoved a bright pink toffee-like candy down her throat and sat besides her, smirking.

            "Now, all we need to do now is wait. . . Until Harry. . ." Fred said, waiting for George to finish his sentence.

            ". . . And Oliver get here." Ginny gasped and struggled with her bindings. "You see, the candy we gave you is one of our genius experiments. You see, when your crush comes into the same building, you are magically attracted to each other. . ."

            "One of our more genius ideas's if you ask me. . ."  Fred said with his head held high.

            "Yes, we are geniuses, aren't we brother?!" Ginny narrowed her eyes and kicked her feet around. One of them caught George in the chest and knocked the wind out of him. "Look Gin, if you keep up this little attitude, we'll tell everyone about this little crush of yours." Ginny stopped kicking and looked at her twin brothers. Tears welled up in her eyes. Fred and George looked down at her with sympathy.

            "Fine. My life's ruined already! The only thing I have to look forward to it the spot at the _Daily Prophet. They're offering me a spot as an interviewer with all the quidditch teams. . ." Fred and George's eyes lit up. Ginny knew she had them._

            "W-what do you mean? You get to meet all the famous players and stuff?!" George asked, looking at his brother.

            "Well, yeah. I don't think I'd want to though if everyone knew about my crush on someone. . . I'd be too embarrassed to do it." Fred looked down at his sister with disgust. He knew what she was getting at.

            "Well, we won't tell-" George started.

            "What?!?!?!" Fred screamed. George looked up at him with a sideways grin.

            "_Meeting all sorts of Quidditch stars Fred!_" George whined. Fred sent his look of disgust to his brother. He had fallen for her trap.

            "Bro, you're absolutely. . ." Fred pondered a moment. He sighed and looked at the girl before him. ". . . Right." Ginny smirked at him and got up and left the room after they untied her. Unknown to Ginny, the twins were still happy with what they'd done.

            "She ate the candy. . . So it is still working. . ." George grinned at his brother. Fred. 

            "Mwuhahahahah!" They both cackled.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            An hour later, Harry arrived.

            "Ginny, come down and welcome Harry! He's here" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs. Ginny walked out of her room with a grin on her face. Harry was in the same house as her and she wasn't being attracted to him. Fred and George wouldn't be happy.

            "Hey Gin Gin!" Harry said, swinging her around by her waist. Over the years Ginny and Harry had become good friends, a friendship that rivaled Harry and Ron's. Harry set her down and she hugged him. 

            "Harry! I missed you so much since you left Hogwarts! So, how does it feel to be a full fledged Auror?!" Harry grinned and started explaining how fun and enjoyable it was. Ginny listened intently to every word. She barley noticed Fred and George walk in.

            "So Gin, Harry, having trouble staying away from each other?" Fred said, noticing how close they were sitting. Harry looked up and looked at Fred with a confused look.

            "Oh sod off guys, Harry and I are just catching up!" Harry looked at Ginny with the same expression as the twins walked off furious. Ginny started to explain the twin's plan about the candy and stuff, leaving out the Oliver part. Harry nodded.

            "So, your over me?" Harry asked with a slight grin. 

            "Oh, I was over you by second year, when I realized you'd never like me that way." Harry nodded and smiled. Ginny went on. "I was obsessed. When I remember how I acted back then, I get so embarrassed!" 

            "Oh, don't worry; I do that when I think how I liked Cho." Ginny frowned at the mention of the Asian girl. She hated her. Ginny had since she went off on hair in his fifth year. "Cry Baby. . ." she mumbled under her breath.

            "What was that?" Harry asked. Ginny didn't say anything. She just went on with the conversation. Soon it changed to Quidditch and other stuff like school. Ginny was now the captain of Gryffindor team. After about fifteen minutes of talk, she felt an odd sensation in her stomach. It went on for a moment then stopped. The twins entered the room, someone following close behind them. 

            "Ginny, you remember. . . Oliver Wood. . ." Ginny was tugged by some invisible force. It pulled her till she was locked next to Wood, unable to move. Fred and George grinned in triumph.  Ginny gave them a death glare and mumbled her apologizes and tried to walk away. No such luck.

            "Uh, Oliver, the twins gave me something and now we can't separate, I don't know how long it will last, so, sorry. . ." 

~*~End Flashback~*~

            "That bloody spell took hours to ware off. . . " Ginny mumbled, remembering the day well. The highlights of the day included showering. Both had promised not to look at each other. Ginny kept her promise and didn't look. Sometimes she regretted it. 

            "So, I love Oliver Wood, it's not like he'd care anyway. . ." Ginny mumbled, nodding off to sleep, her type writer in front of her. She had been working on a Quidditch article on the English team. Now all that was left was the interviews. .  .


End file.
